Pourquoi moi !
by Ficlove11
Summary: Le jeune marik est enfermer dans sa grand maison ... quand son destin va basculer


Aujourd'hui c'était un autre jours pour Marik Ishtar, fils de milliardaire se jeune homme de 16 ans, aux cheveux blond foncé et a la peau bronzé ne rêvait que d'une chose, voyager.

Mais malheureusement pour lui sont destin était sceller depuis sa naissance, héritier de la famille Ishtar il était condamner à prendre la place de chef de famille à la mort de son père.

Se jour la encore il était condamner à rester dans cette grande maison reculer du monde, loin de la population, loin de toute forme de vie.

Plus loin dans le village les habitants vivais leur vie en maudissant secrètement les Ishtar qui se fessait de l'argent à leur dépend.

Un homme se baladait parmi la foule mais il n'était comme tous le monde, il se baladait avec une grande cape le recouvrant complètement de la tête aux pied et les habitant se dirent qu'il devait être étranger.

L'homme pris toutes les informations qu'il pu et repartie de la ville comme il était venus sans que personne ne se doute de ses véritable intentions plus … criminel.

Le soir tomba bien vite sur la ville et Marik revêtis sa tunique blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux et il alla se coucher dans son grand lit en baldaquin, seul avec ses pensés il plongea lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Plus tard dans le nuit un bruit sourds qui provenait de la salle des coffres réveilla le bronzé, les bruits devenant de plus en plus fort ils se leva et sortie de sa chambre en prenant la direction de la salle des coffres.

Une fois arriver dans la salle des coffres Marik fut horrifié de constater qu'un homme était en train de les cambrioler, mais avant même que le jeune homme n'eut le temps de crier au vole l'homme lui avait couvert la bouche de sa grande main.

L'homme était grand plus grand que Marik, c'est cheveux était blanc et en batailles mais il était étonnamment jeune.

Puis l'homme pris le parole.

Si tu ouvre la bouche croit moi sa sera le dernière fois que tu le fera.

Son ton était ferme et glacial se qui terrifia davantage Marik et quand l'homme enleva sa main de la bouche de Marik, celui ci ne prononça pas un mot et resta la sans bougé pétrifier de peur.

L'homme lui tourna le dos et pris son sac et avant qu'il ne parte il se stoppa puis se tourna vers Marik, le sang de se dernière n'avait fait qu'un tour.

L'homme le regarda un long moment et il finie part prend le bras de Marik et le pris comme un sac a patate et partie avec lui et le butin qu'il avait récolté.

Marik cria et se débattis mais en vain il avait quitter le demeure familial et se dirigeait vers une direction que seul l'homme mystérieux qui venait de le kidnappé connaissait.

L'homme arriva devant un petit abattis récemment rénové avec peut de moyen a se qui paraît, une fois positionné devant la porte de celle ci il frappa et la voix d'un jeune homme se fit entendre derrière celle ci.

Qui est la ?

L'homme qui portait Marik annonça.

C'est moi.

Le jeune homme avait du reconnaître la voix de l'homme car il lui ouvrit sans poser davantage de questions et accueilli avec un grand sourire.

Salut grand frère

L'homme entra et Marik fut surprit par la ressemblance des deux hommes, en effet ils étaient frères c'était flagrant.

Le plus jeune remarqua Marik et s'adressa a son aînée.

Dit Bakura c'est qui lui ?

Tient, c'était la première fois que Marik entendait le prénom de son kidnappeur, et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait pas mal il voulait rentrer chez lui dans sa famille.

Le plus jeune des frère semblait plus doux et plus souriant que son aînée, en faite ils était les exact opposer et pour se qui était du physique ils était pareil a l'exception que le plus jeune et plus petit, ses cheveux moins en batailles et enfin son visage respirait la pureté et l'innocence.

Bakura finie par rétorquer sur un ton détaché.

Je l'est trouvé.

Le plus jeune sembla troublé par ses paroles.

Trouver ?

Oui trouvé.

Comment sa trouvé ?

Bakura poussa un soupire d'exaspération et repris la parole.

Il m'a vu prendre le fric dans le coffre, je pouvait pas le laisser la bas.

Le jeune homme regarda son grand frère avec un lueur d'incompréhension, puis un éclair de lucidité vain le frapper et il rétorqua avec un grand sourire innocence.

Ha oui ! Et tu veux pas qu'il nous dénonce !

Puis il heu un moment d'incompréhension.

Mais dans se cas pourquoi tu ne la pas tuer tout simplement ?

Marik pris de panique répliqua d'une voix suraigu.

Comment sa tuer ?!

Ryou lui sourit et lui répondit gentillement.

Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit

Le sang de Marik se figea et il pâlit puis Bakura repris la parole.

Oui j'ai penser qu'il pourrait encore servir.

Marik poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa et Bakura repris la parole.

Puis quand il servira plus, je le tuerait.

Marik se raidit d'un seul coup et Ryou demanda.

Mais tu va le mettre ou ?

Et d'un ton qui ne reflétait aucune émotion il répliqua.

Dans la cave.

Marik n'en pouvait plus de tout sa il voulait rentrer chez lui mais le plus grand des deux frère semblait décider à ne pas le relâcher.

Bakura l'emmena dans un cave humide et froide ou il n'y avait qu'un lit en piteuse état et une petit couette pas très épaisse, puis il le jeta a terre et d'une voix froide et strict il lui dit.

Tu ne sort pas d'ici.

Puis sur c'est mots il ferma la porte et s'en alla, le jour laissa peut a peut place à la nuit mais Marik avait le sommeille léger.

Sa famille s'inquiétait t'il pour lui ? Combien de temps lui restait t'il à vivre ? Il se redressa dans son lit et se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau, ou alors n'était ce qu'un prétexte pour sortir de cette pièce glacer ? Peut être.

Puis il sortie de la pièce et chercha un endroit ou il pourrait prendre un verre d'eau, mais surtout ou il pourrait s'échapper, il arriva dans l'entrée et remarqua que Bakura était assis devant la porte un sabre attacher dans le dos.

Marik bien qu'il ne portait pas cette homme dans son cœur décida d'aller s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Bakura ne broncha pas d'un cil mais il lui demanda froidement.

Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

Marik rétorqua de manière nonchalante.

J'avais soif.

Bakura ne lui répondit pas mais Marik n'avait pas finie.

Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Je surveille.

Surveille quoi ?

Les gardes.

Marik tilta, ils étaient venue le chercher ?

Et pourquoi tu est tout seul ?

C'est comme sa.

Ton frère n'est pas la ?

Non.

Que je ne me lève pas pour t'aider sa se comprend mais lui c'est quoi sont excuse ?

Il se leva et retourna dans sa chambra Bakura à sa surveillance, peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas écouter mais en tout cas il avait exposé son avis sur la situation et le sommeille gagna peut à peut Marik fermant ses paupières fatigué il se plongea dans un sommeille sans rêve.


End file.
